


Don't Mess With A Wayne

by Icechild



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Batfamily, DaddyBats, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Family Bonding, Hurt Dick Grayson, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Robin reversal, no cape au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Five time's Gotham learned not to ever mess with the Wayne Family. AKA four time's the batfam protected their youngest (Dick Grayson) and one time Dick protected his big brothers and dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Robin Reversal. The chapter's get better I think as you go. Let me know what you guys think!

Dick was small and new to the family. The family he wasn’t related to that is. His parents had fallen from the trapeze a few weeks ago and the traumatized 8 year old was tossed into Juvenile detention. It had taken a little while but Bruce was able to get him out and asked Dick himself for permission to adopt him. Bruce was nice. He wasn’t like the mean social workers who were trying to force Dick to do the things they wanted. They didn’t like that he didn’t speak that much English. They didn’t like that he was raised in the circus. They didn’t like the fact that he had energy and wanted to be near people. Bruce had asked Dick himself what he wanted. Had asked if he wanted to go to live with him, asked if he wanted to be a part of his family. To Dick, the fact that Bruce was rich didn’t matter, all that mattered was that Bruce gave him hugs and cared about what he thought.

Bruce was nothing but kind to him. He’d taken him back to the manor and introduced him to the other people that he would call his siblings and grandfather. Dick was shy at first. He didn’t want to make Bruce mad, not that he’d ever seen him mad. The man had simply been kind to him and it had Dick wanting to make him happy in return. Dick was small for his age but he was a fast learner. His English was getting better every day with the help of his new family. Nights that nightmares plagued his dreams had him crying and cuddling with Bruce or sitting at the kitchen island with a mug of hot chocolate talking to Alfred. 

Despite Bruce and Alfred showing him all the care in the world Dick wasn’t really sure where he stood in the family. Damian, his oldest brother, was rather distant from people. Dick would catch him watching from the hallways or windows but they hadn’t interacted all that much in Dick’s few weeks at the manor. Tim, the second oldest, generally spent most of his time in his room. It wasn’t that he wasn’t nice to Dick or hadn’t spent any time with him, Tim just always had projects he was working on. Tim was set to take the family business over so he would help Bruce with paperwork. He’d also work on tech projects, the guy was apparently a genius. Then there was Jason. Two years older than Dick and Jason was the most athletic of the bunch. He had the public reputation of being the bad boy of the family and was always shown as being a brute. What people didn’t pay attention to was the fact that Dick knew for certain he’d seen Jason in the manor’s library more than once during his adventures. 

Dick would swing around the manor on the chandeliers and run through the halls. The place was so big he felt like he was lost most of the time. He had managed to find his new favorite spot though. There was a window on the top floor that opened to a portion of flat roof. It was up high enough to look over the trees and see the city in the distance. Anytime he felt homesick, circus-sick? He would go out onto the roof and watch the clouds. He'd play with the birds and watched stray cats come up to the manor. Alfred or Damian always met them and gave them milk and food. Dick thought it was funny when a robin touched the roof near him. He held out his hand and the bird hopped onto his finger. The bird stayed there with him until he heard Bruce calling for him for dinner. 

Dinners were an experience. Dick never really talked all that much about his day other than just saying he went exploring. He didn't want anyone else to know where he went. That roof was his little sanctuary and he intended to keep it that way. Bruce always asked the boys what they had done. Tim would chat about whatever gadget he was working on for Wayne Enterprises and Jason would talk about whatever book he had read or heard about. Damian was rather quiet and simply answered that things were "sufficient", whatever that meant. He'd found himself watching TV more than once and seeing that his new family was almost always up on the gossip channels. 

He knew there was more to his new family than most people thought. Bruce had given him many lectures about the dangers of the press and how he shouldn’t be listening to the things that were said because they were often untrue. When Bruce said he was going to introduce him to the public Dick thought he was prepared. He’d been around people and large groups his whole life, he was a performer. He didn’t think that when Bruce introduced the newest Wayne to the world he would be as scared as he was. He didn’t think he’d be clinging to Bruce’s leg and terrified of the people swarming around him and shoving cameras in his face. 

Bruce scooped his youngest child into his arms and glared at all of the reporters swarming them. They backed away instantly. Everyone was used to seeing the billionaire playboy, they weren’t used to seeing the protective father. Only a few of the reporters caught the smirks on the other Wayne children’s faces. The satisfied smirk on Tim’s face, the smug and nearly feral grin Jason was wearing, or the glare on Damian’s face with the pull of lips telling them that it would have been much much worse had any of them been the ones with Dick. He may have only been in the family for a short amount of time but no one could resist the tiny acrobat that was holding onto Bruce’s jacket for dear life. The reporters made sure when they saw Dick they gave him room. They learned even faster that if Dick was given the space he was brighter than the sun. He would do little stunts for them and would chatter on and on. He was Gotham's darling before the week was over. Everyone tried to ignore the original glare on all of the Waynes that first time. They knew what the real lesson was but no one wanted to swallow it.   


Don't mess with a Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian was outside practicing with his sword. He may be on the straight and narrow but he was still raised by his mother. His mother who was part of one of the world’s largest criminal organizations. He swung his sword in a repetitive motion. It was calming. He knew he could handle himself. So he let his thoughts begin to wander. Let them drift to the newest addition to the family. Damian had never understood his father’s need for collecting orphans off the street but he protected them. He was the oldest so it was his job to keep his younger brothers safe, blood or not. Richard was shy with all of them but Bruce. He’d been exploring the manor every day since he came to the house. Damian had to say, out of all his siblings Richard peaked his interests the most. It was almost like he was afraid to approach any of his new siblings. Damian had heard him laughing and talking with Bruce and Alfred, but the second he stepped into the room Dick would get quiet and tuck himself close to Bruce. 

Damian was so lost in his thoughts that the shriek coming from his left startled him enough to make him jump. When he turned his found his eight year old brother walking oddly in the grass and staring down. Raising an eyebrow he began to make his way over when he heard Dick speak.

“I’m sorry little ladybug! I didn’t mean to almost step on you. Are you okay?”

Damian couldn’t help the fond smile on his face. He liked the boy. When Tim had been taken in he didn’t want anything to do with people. When Jason had joined the family he had been angry. He’d wanted nothing to do with the rich people he’d grown up hating. Dick was different. He came to the house and he brought light with him. He cared about everyone and everything. 

“Richard.” The boy startled at his name and looked up. 

“Hi Damian.”

“What are you doing?”

“I was coming out here to collect some rocks and I almost stepped on this ladybug.” He looked at the sword in his older brother’s hand. “What are you doing?”

“I’m practicing.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know.” Damian decided to take the risk. If he wanted to help his youngest sibling he had to open up to him. That’s what Bruce had told him at least. He wanted Dick to trust him. 

Damian knelt down into the grass and patted the ground in front of him. Dick took the que with ease and sat himself in front of his brother. 

“My mother was a criminal. I lived with her for the first part of my life, I guess using a sword or blade keeps me close to her.”

“Why was your mom a criminal?”

“I don’t know, but she was. She wanted to change but didn’t think she could. She was a good woman though, she wanted me to have a better life so she gave me to Father.”

“That’s kind of sad.” Dick scooted his way closer and looked at the sword. “Do you miss her?”

“I miss her more than I probably should. She was my mother.”

“When I’m sad I play on the trapeze Bruce got me.” 

Damian had seen him swinging on the bars in the gym. He’d looked so graceful in the air it was always a shock that the boy didn’t have wings. 

“You’re very good at it.” Damian didn’t know what else to say. He was bad at talking to people. He was bad at gentle. He didn’t want to mess this up, but he had to know the reason. 

“Richard, I have a question for you.” Seeing the younger’s head tilt in curiosity he kept going. “You seem very relaxed with Father and Pennyworth but not with Jason, Timothy, or I. Why?”

Dick started pulling blades of grass out of the ground for a moment before speaking. 

“I guess I’m just worried what you will think. You’re all so big and serious looking, I didn’t want to make you angry.”

That threw Damian for a loop. “You think we’re all big and serious but not Father?”

They all worked out often, they had a state of the art gym in their house and liked to keep in shape. They’d all taken classes on self defense because of the risk being the children of a billionaire caused. He knew they all cut a rather imposing figure but he hadn’t thought that was what had been worrying the younger boy. 

“He’s big too, but Bruce pulled me out. It’s stupid. I know, I’m sorry.”

He didn’t like the sad look on Dick’s face. He wasn’t a people person but he made exceptions for his family. Gently but firmly Damian pulled Dick into his lap and held him in a hug. 

“Give us a chance. Timothy is a hermit with terrible social skills but I’ve seen him with Jason and they get along just fine. Jason may be brutish looking but I know for a fact that he spends most of his time in the library. He’s more cultured than the press likes to show. And if either of them give you any issues you can come to me.”

Dick had squeezed him close and Damian could finally feel what it was like to be the big brother that was loved. Tim and him had fought almost immediately. It felt like his father was replacing him with another. When Jason had come Tim and him had bonded before Damian could talk to him. Jason built an opinion of Damian before he’d ever even met him. Dick though, Dick wasn’t afraid to hug. Wasn’t afraid to ask questions. He listened with full trust and spoke with complete honesty. Damian knew then and there he would kill for him.

At the time he had no idea how right that statement had been. Dick was naive. Trusted people without a second thought as to their character. A year later and they were at a charity gala. Bruce put on his Brucie charm and was making deals and connections for the company while the boys all spread to do their own thing. Jason was talking to a group of people from school while Tim had hunkered down near the snack table with his tablet. Damian was roaming the floor trying to bide his time before they got to leave when he saw. Dick, his small innocent brother. Nine years old and he was being surrounded by people Damian knew full well were only there to get with his father. And he did mean in the biblical sense. The women were dotting over Dick and pinching his cheeks. He figured they were planning to use the youngest Wayne boy to get on Bruce’s good side until an older man came up and excused the ladies. Damian watched him close while he introduced himself to Dick and offered the small boy a drink. Watched Dick give him a curious look before shrugging and drinking up the liquid. He didn’t know why but he had a very bad feeling about where this was heading. It didn’t take long for him to be proved correct. Dick began swaying on his feet while the man put a hand on his arm to guide him away. Damian had had enough. He strode through the room with hell on his face and grabbing a knife from the snack table. No one got in his way. Within seconds Damian was cutting off the man and his little brother. Seeing the slight haze in Dick’s normally bright eyes made him want to gut the man.

“Unhand him.”

“Relax, I’m just taking him to the other room to sleep. I think the little one’s a little tired.”

“Richard, are you okay?”

“I-I don’t feel good..”

The man gave a sharp tug on Dick’s arm as he began to list to the side. The small boy yelped a little at the pull and Damian saw red. He punched the man down and pulled Dick off to the side before lunging at the man. He had the knife to his throat and was nearly growling at him before Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t noticed the room had gone silent. Hadn’t noticed everyone staring at him. Then it clicked. Where was Dick? 

“Richard.” 

He turned quickly to see Jason and Tim on either side of their youngest brother. Bruce saw them and the Wayne’s were soon huddled together. No one in the room spoke. Bruce was putting a hand on Dick’s face trying to see how well he’d respond. He didn’t do more than groan slightly. 

“Damian what happened?”

“He was drugged. That pervert drugged him and was trying to take him out of the room to-”

Jason was up and moving before the sentence was done. No one stopped him from kicking the man in the crotch as hard as he could. If he hadn’t been out cold before he was now. Bruce scooped his youngest child into his arms and they left the party, not realizing that the other guests left soon after. They only stayed long enough to ensure the man was taken by the cops. What he hadn’t counted on was everyone being livid about what had happened. Dick was a sweetheart. He made ties with everyone without ever trying. Dick had become Gotham’s darling the moment he was shown with the rest of the Wayne’s. The women who had been talking with Dick before the man had come made sure to show exactly what they thought of the man. The men at the party all made their displeasure shown with him as well. Dick was a child for christ’s sake. When Gotham police showed they found the man in only his underwear covered in champagne and other foods from the party. Scratch marks and bruises. When they had been told what had happened the officer’s loading him into the back told him just how he would be treated in prison. The one thing everyone left the party with was the rage on every face of Dick’s family. The fact that Damian had held a knife to a throat without hesitation. Jason’s strong kick. Tim’s livid expression while he glared at the man, no doubt considering every way to harm him. Bruce’s glare that let everyone know Brucie could easily be darker if you touched one of his kids. They all learned the same thing. Don’t mess with a Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Timmy. I hope you guys enjoy this, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Tim was sitting in his room when he heard the door crack open a slight bit. The only people who didn’t knock on his door were his brother’s and the only brother who didn’t immediately talk when entering his room was Dick. The 11 year old simply checked to see was Tim was doing before scampering over to his desk and looking at all the stuff.

“How busy are you?”

Tim finished screwing in a panel on his latest tech gadget and pushed it off to the side to give his little brother attention.

“Not busy at all. What’s up?” 

Dick only held up a piece of paper and a book with his pencil clenched in his hand. 

“I’m stuck.”

Tim gave a small smile and shook his head while taking the objects out of Dick’s hands and putting them up on the table. Dick quickly grabbed another chair from the other side of the room and pulled it over to the desk. Tim looked over the homework and then glanced over to his clock. He frowned.

“Dick.” He looked back at his youngest brother and looked him over. He was in his pajamas and his hair looked ruffled, like he’d just been in bed. “It’s nearly midnight, what are you doing up?”

“I was doing my homework.”

“No you weren’t.” Before Dick could protest he continued. “Dick, I’ve seen you do equations harder than this in your head while swinging on the trapeze. You were  _ not  _ stuck on this. What’s wrong?”

“It’s late and that’s due tomorrow, it’s not done, you can’t prove I didn’t need help.”

“You do your homework a week before it’s due. This is due at the end of the month, it’s May 4th Dick.”

“I wanted an early start?”

Dick knew he was losing the battle with his brother so he was surprised when Tim only sighed and stood up.

“Come on.”

That was all the teen said before he was heading out of the room and down the hallways. Dick very quickly followed after him the whole way down to the kitchen. Tim flicked on the lights and pointed to the island.

“Go take a seat.”

Dick followed his instructions and sat down on one of the barstools lining the counter top table. He watched Tim fill the kettle with milk and set it on the stove before grabbing chocolate powder and mini marshmallows from the cupboard.

“What are you doing?”

“Hot chocolate helps me out when I have nightmares. I’m pretty sure Alfie’s already asleep and I know how to make it so I am.”

Dick sighed, “How’d you know?”

“Well, first of all that math was way too easy for you to actually need my help with it. Second, it’s too late for you to be worrying over homework that’s not due until the end of the month. Third, you look like you just rolled out of bed. And fourth? I know I’m not that big of a people person but I can still see the tear tracks on your face and the bags under your eyes.”

Dick immediately began scrubbing at his cheeks while Tim poured the warm milk into two mugs and stirred in the powder. He dumped in the marshmallows, knowing full well how much sugar Dick liked to put on things, and headed over to the island to sit across from his little brother. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

Dick only shrugged a little and took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“It was the same dream I’ve had since I came here. I should be used to it by now, it’s dumb I know. I just didn’t want to bother Bruce or Damian or Alf with something I should be over by now. Jason’s in bed already and I don’t really think he’d want to deal with me. You’re usually up though so I went to you but, I didn’t want you to think I was stupid. I should be over it by now but I just-”

“You keep seeing them? Every time you close your eyes to go to sleep you’re back in the circus?”

“Yeah..”

“I know what it’s like.”

Dick raised an eyebrow while Tim took a drink of his hot chocolate. 

“All of us have trauma of some sort. Bruce’s parents were shot and killed in front of him. It’s why he takes all of us in. Damian’s mom is a supercriminal who thought Damian would be safer here, so now he’s here. Jason’s life was a whole bunch of messed up before he came to live here. Bruce only found him because he caught Jason trying to steal the tires off the Bentley. Would have gotten away with it too if Bruce had been even a minute later. As for me, my mom died when I was younger and my dad was murdered.”

No one spoke for a few moments. Both of them just drank the sweet beverages in their hands and thought about the past.

“Do you have nightmares?” Dick’s voice was small, tentative, like he was scared of the answer he would get.

“All the time. All of us do. I know Bruce has nightmares from Alfred telling me stories, that and the fact that he sometimes checks on all of us randomly in the middle of the night. I’ve heard Damian screaming in Arabic late at night until Bruce goes to comfort him. Jason. When he first came here he went to run away. He got caught, did a whole bunch of stuff. Eventually he settled down but he’d still barge into my room in the middle of the night and we’d go to sleep together. Something about brotherly cuddles tends to make nightmares a little easier to deal with.”

“When you can’t have hot chocolate, what do you do?”

Tim knew where this was going. He knew Dick was trying to figure out a way to deal with it by himself. He still thought of himself as a bother for having nightmares. Dammit. 

“I work. It’s why I’m up late a lot of nights. If I’m working the the dreams can’t get me. It’s easy to turn off feelings and emotions when I’m building circuits or engines. It’s simple. It’s actually what I was doing when you came in earlier.” 

Silence once again fell over the room and both of them drank until the mugs were empty and cold. Tim stood up and rinsed them out in the sink before setting them off to the side. 

“Do you wanna come with me to bed?”

Dick perked up and looked at him with a hopeful expression, although, Tim didn’t miss the slight hesitation there as well.

“Brotherly cuddles.”

* * *

When Bruce woke from his own nightmare he started checking in on his children. Damian was closest to him in the hallway so he was checked first. Sleeping soundly in bed. Next was Jason right across the hall, out cold with his blankets and pillows strewn everywhere in the otherwise neat room. Dick’s room was next door and while Bruce was fully ready to see his youngest curled up in a ball on the sheets he wasn’t ready for his heart to skip at the bed being empty. The blankets thrown around like someone was fighting. Like Dick was fighting. With a new found panic he ran to Tim’s room and opened the door. What he found eased and calmed his racing heart. He found Tim and Dick snuggled into each other. Dick wrapped around his older brother like a koala and Tim holding him close like his life depended on it. Both of them were asleep. Warm and safe under the blankets. Bruce couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he headed back to bed knowing in the morning there would be two mugs in the kitchen that had houses hot chocolate. 

He knew his boys would look out for each other. He knew he would do absolutely anything to keep them all safe. His reaction to seeing Dick’s bedroom empty proved that. The boys fought with each other and they could do it however much they liked, but Bruce knew the truth. Unless you want the vengeance of hell raining down on your head, don’t mess with a Wayne. 


	4. Chapter 4

High school was a time that for some was the best years of their lives. High school offered lots of things. It was the time of growth. It was the time when people learned what they wanted and all kinds of stuff. Parties, friends, and sports. For some high school was great. For others it wasn’t. Dick was one of the people that it wasn’t great for. He was 15 and still getting bullied for being from the circus. It didn’t matter who Bruce was. The way the other kids saw it he was a mathlete who wasn’t born into money. That made him a good target.  

Dick had spent everyday at school in Gotham being bullied. Not once did he have a day where he wasn’t being targeted for things he couldn’t change. When he got home to the manor he would lie and say his day was great. That was something he’d found he was rather good at. Lying. It came easy to him. Simple to pull up a smile when he felt like crying. Pointlessly mundane to laugh when he wanted to scream. He was a great liar. No one in the family knew anything was happening to him. 

Now that Dick was up at Gotham Academy with Jason he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He’d have to be careful where he got his daily dose of bullying. Jason might catch him. God, it sounded like Dick was the bully. He just didn’t want his family to think he was weak. They’d done so much for him already, he didn’t want to be a burden. Dick was the one that the media said would go far. They always commented on his looks but no one brought up the fact that he was an award winning mathlete. No one liked to talk about the fact that he was one of the only people in the world that could do a quad on the trapeze. No one talked about the fact that he was sent to juvie. No one talked about the things that mattered. 

“Richard Wayne, Prettiest Boy In Gotham.”

“Richard Grayson-Wayne Hot Stuff Magazine.”

“Dick Is Right! Richard Wayne Most Attractive Wayne Boy.”

The headlines made him sick. They made him physically ill to read. He knew what Bruce meant all those years ago about listening to the media. The issue was the simple fact that he knew people were looking at him like he was just some slab of meat. Like he was a whore that they could pass around. He was just lucky that the bullies at school hadn’t managed to catch on.

It was a Friday. Last day before the weekend and Dick could go home to have a good relaxing weekend with his family. Maybe he could convince them to have a family movie night and cuddle pile. Those days were always his favorites. 

Dick was just trying to make it to his locker. He had managed to avoid his tormentors all day long and now he could finally go home. He knew Jason would be waiting outside for him. They had taken Jason’s bike to school and Dick always loved riding on the back. He loved the wind rushing through his hair and hitting him in the face, it made him feel like flying. He knew he was in for trouble when he saw a pack of jocks heading toward him. Quickly, Dick made to shut the locker but a meaty hand grabbed it and stopped him. He turned to find himself completely boxed in by the jocks. 

“What do you want?”

The leader stepped up. James Nestle. Captain of the football team. A total, grade A, douchebag. 

“What do you think we want? We want money, homework, and maybe after all of that a little something for the weekend.”

That part was new. Dick was used to homework and money being the demands. He kept the team from flunking and getting kicked off said team and they didn’t punch him. He paid them so they wouldn’t tell Jason. He was a mess, but he was a mess that knew what was coming. That last part. That wasn’t something he knew.

“What do you want for the weekend?”

James stepped closer to him and his posse all laughed. Snickered really. They made sure they were clear and all sneered at Dick. He didn’t like this. James got uncomfortably close to him and punched him in the middle. It took all of the air out of his lungs and Dick found himself doubled over and gasping for air. James grabbed him by the hair and roughly pulled him up.

“You got all this news coverage pretty boy.”

Oh god no.

“You maybe wanna share those looks? You are a gypsy whore after all.”

Dick pulled away. He had to. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be touched. He didn’t care he just wanted to get away from them. That was when James grabbed the locker door and slammed it into the side of his head. The world went black. 

When he opened his eyes again he was dimly aware of blood running down the side of his face. He could just barely hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and shouts over the ringing in his ears. It took a few terrifying seconds before his vision cleared enough for him to see what was happening. 

Jason was on top of James and beating the ever loving hell out of him. His nose was clearly broken. Split lip, and bruises covered his whole face. He might even have a fractured cheekbone. The other members of the football team that had decided to fight were sprawled on the ground in varying degrees of consciousness. The others were nowhere to be seen so he assumed they had fled. He didn’t know how long he had been out but it seemed like he missed a lot. If he didn’t do something Jason was probably going to kill James.

“Ja..son…” 

Talking was harder than he thought it should have been. The world seemed disjointed. He probably had a concussion. Jason stopped his punch mid swing and turned to look at him. His expression instantly turned from rage to worry and panic as he got up and went to his brother’s side. 

“Dick. How’re you feeling? Can you move? What did they do to you?”

He tried to sit up a little more. His head felt like cotton was shoved between his ears and behind his eyes. He wanted to sleep. Jason’s hand on his shoulder pulled him back to the real world.

“Dick talk to me. What do you remember?”

He had to think about that. Somehow he feels like he should be more scared of what that means than he is.

“...I remember being cornered. James said he wanted something more than normal...I asked what and he...he trapped me..brought up the news...I...he punched me and I tried fighting then...then I can’t remember…”

“Jesus Christ.” Jason looked back at the unmoving football captain like he wanted to keep punching but then turned his attention back to Dick, more specifically, Dick’s head wound. 

“I came in after you because you were late. I thought I’d meet you at your locker and we could walk together. I turned the corner in time to see them bash your head with your own locker door. God, Dick, what if I hadn’t come in? And you said  _ ‘normal _ ? This is something that happens often then? Why didn’t you tell me?”

The longer he was awake the more he could comprehend. Jason found him. Jason saw. Jason saved him. Jason  _ knew.  _ He didn’t know what to do. 

“I didn’t wanna be a bother.”

Jason got quiet after that. Helped Dick to stand and guided him out of the school while they waited for Bruce and Gordon to get there. Dick went to Leslie’s care and got his head checked out. He was right about the concussion. It was after everything was said and done that Dick found Jason was staying much closer to him than he previously had. No one messed with Jason. They knew his label. Jason was the biggest of the bunch and news had spread of what he had done to protect Dick. No one messed with Dick after either. At lunch Jason sat with him and chatted with him about books and math. Dick found himself being honest and having a good time. So he didn’t have that many friends. That was fine. He had his big brother. 

The school learned to avoid ever making comments about Dick or his past. They learned it didn’t matter where they were. They would be found. A group of girls had been hanging out in the hall between classes talking about how good Dick’s ass was when Jason had glared at them from across the hall. They’d scampered apart. A few jocks made jokes about Dick being a whore to his own family and that was why Jason was so protective. They’d both gone home with broken noses swearing up and down that they had ran into each other. Regardless of who they were or where they were. All of Gotham Academy learned that under no circumstances do you ever mess with a Wayne. 


	5. Chapter 5

If you asked some random person in Gotham to rank Bruce Wayne’s children in order of violent tendencies, they’d tell you the order was Jason, Damian, Tim, and reluctantly they would say Dick. They would be wrong. So, so very wrong. Jason was easy to guess. He was the one the media called for being violent. He was the one that got into fights and was the biggest of the bunch. Everyone thought he would be the most likely to cause violence. Damian was next. It was known that he was violently protective of his little brothers and there were sneaky photographers that had managed to get pictures of Damian weilding a sword in the yard of the manor. Tim was after that, if only for his sharp intellect and the glares he sent people when they tried to manipulate others. 

Dick was the sweetheart of the family. He was the precious little angel that Bruce took in all those years ago. 16 and still a ray of utter sunshine that lit up a room when he entered. Dick had never had to do anything where the public would see it. His family had always kept him safe from all of it. When asked Dick had said that he would do anything to protect his family. No one really knew that he meant  _ anything.  _ Not until that day. 

It wasn’t until they were at a large press event for Gotham. Bruce and his boys all up on the stage. All of them dressed to the nines and ensuring their places as Gotham’s heartthrobs. It was all fine. Bruce being a diplomat and sharing his ideas while his kids sat behind him. Lightly tapping each other on the shoulders and whispering small things that would make the others chuckle. The sun reflected off their suits and showed the perfect seams that money could afford. 

Then the gunfire broke out. Bruce ducked down behind the podium while bodyguards pushed the boys to the ground. They didn’t know where the gunfire was coming from. No one did. They just saw bodies dropping and Jason squirmed to try to cover Tim since he was closer. Then his bodyguard was shot off of him. They saw the gunmen. A group of five people in all black with ski masks covering their faces. Jason froze. There was a gun. Aimed directly at his face and he couldn’t move. He could barely get his lungs to remember how to breathe.

Bruce was talking to the gunmen, trying to talk them down and leave with his children intact. But then the trigger was being pulled. Gun stilting down slightly and it would have hit Jason in the chest if a small body hadn’t shoved him roughly to the ground. The weight was gone in a second. Guns firing. Lights flashing. There were screams and clear sounds of a fight but no one knew what was happening. Not until they heard a strangled and rage filled scream. Everyone saw it as a whole. The picture went clear. Dick Grayson-Wayne. The youngest son. The purehearted sweet light of Gotham. He looked feral from his position flipping and kicking the gunmen. Dodging the bullets with extreme contortion. He grabbed an arm and he snapped it. He grabbed that gun and he fired, using his whole body to control the kick back and he kept going. He murdered them. Killed them but that wasn’t enough for the terrified boy. He launched onto the leader’s body before it even hit the ground and set to punching the corpse. 

He didn’t stop. Didn’t notice he was shaking or the way his breaths were heaving. He just focused on the rage that boiled in him. The anger and panic seeing a gun to his brother’s head. At the thought of losing another family and not being able to do anything. He was a circus brat that had spent his time running from cops when he went train surfing. He knew how to fight. Better than people thought he did. Acrobatics just gave him an extra push. So when he saw his opening he took it. He didn’t know if he pushed Jason in time. Didn’t know what had happened he just wanted the bad guys to stop. That was all he wanted. He screamed. 

Dick felt his heart leap into his throat when a hand touched his shoulder. His blue eyes wide with panic. Out of instinct he grabbed the wrist with intent to break it and flip but then saw it was attached to Bruce. To his father. The world slowly trickled back into place. His breathing loud in his own ears with the blood rushing past. He saw the crowd staring at him like he was a monster. Saw Damian clutching Tim and Jason close to him. The three of them looked a little worse for wear but no visible damage. They were staring to, not with fear, but surprise and concern. It took him a few moments before he heard Bruce.

“-Dick can you hear me?”

“Huh?..”

He felt really tired all of a sudden. He didn’t know what was happening. Why was everyone staring at him? Why couldn’t he stop shaking? What was wrong with him? Why did his side hurt? 

“Dickie look at me.”

He heard the sirens in the distance. Felt the sun on his back. Something warm and wet was all over him. But Bruce was there. Bruce was cupping his face and trying to calm him down.

“Bruce-”

“I’m right here. Okay? You’re okay.”

He ran over a checklist of his body and decided something was really not okay with his side. He moved his hands to the spot and looked at them. He startled when he saw they came back covered in red. 

“Bruce..”

It was the first time Bruce had seen it. Dick had been fighting so flawlessly he hadn’t seemed hurt. He was covered in blood from the gunmen so it was hard to tell. When Bruce saw it and saw Dick rapidly going pale he felt his world crashing. His boys saw it too. Damian, Tim, and Jason were there in seconds. Grabbing onto Dick and supporting him as he dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. 

“Dick c’mon.”

“That bullet was meant for me.”

“Dick. Breathe.”

He hadn’t noticed he’d stopped. Hadn’t realized how scared he was. His family was okay, he wasn’t going to lose them. The sirens were there. Police swarming around and paramedics running all around. 

“Why’d you do it? You weren’t supposed to get hurt Dickiebird.”

“I’d do anything. Anything to protect you.”

The paramedics finally gave up on the gunmen and went to Dick’s side. They strapped him to the gurney and the Waynes were gone. Off to Gotham General to make sure the youngest survived. What they hadn’t noticed were the cameras that had been live streaming the whole event. From the speech to Dick killing. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. They’d always assumed Dick didn’t have a violent bone in his body. That he would never harm anyone or anything. Damian had said in interviews that he’d seen the boy apologizing to bugs he’d nearly stepped on. That he would play with the birds in the yard. No one thought that same boy could take five lives in such a short amount of time. 

Dick wasn’t in trouble. It was self defense. He did what he had to do to keep people safe. No one blamed him and no one was mad at him. When Gotham saw him again they saw him in a different light. They knew he had more power than they’d thought hidden under the suits he wore. They knew if anyone touched his family in front of him they would be in for a rude awakening. Heaven help whoever messed with a Wayne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Don't mess with the Wayne family. It doesn't matter if they wear capes or not, there is nothing that family wouldn't do to protect each other. Let me know what you think and what kind of stories you'd like to see in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this chapter is pitifully short. It wasn't supposed to be split to multiple chapters, but then Damian's is longer so I did. I'm going from oldest to youngest so next up we have Dami being a big brother to smol little Dickiebird.


End file.
